Stranger, The
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Andromeda Galaxy Milky Way Galaxy | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''The X-Men'', Vol. 1 #11 | final appearance = | actor = John Barrowman }} The Stranger, real name unknown, is a fictional comic book cosmic entity and scientist featured in titles published by Marvel Comics. He is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and is classically associated with the X-Men and Silver Surfer family of titles. The Stranger first appeared in ''The X-Men'', Volume 1 #11 in May, 1965. Overview The being known only as the Stranger is a cosmic entity who exists as the composite form of the life energies of an extinct race of aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy known as Gigantians. The Gigantians pooled their resources into recreating themselves as the Stranger following an invasion by a rival race called Eternians (not to be confused with the Eternals or the Eternians from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe). The Stranger was created specifically his Eternian counterpart, Grom, also known as the Overmind. Powers * Energy absorption * Energy projection * Environmental adaptability * Matter transmutation * Size alteration * Superhuman durability * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * The character of the Stranger was created by writer Stan Lee, artist Jack Kirby and inker Chic Stone. * Another Marvel Comics character called Stranger is a member of the UK team known as the Shadow Riders and first appeared in ''Shadow Riders'' #1 in June of 1993. * The Stranger was Marvel Value Stamp, Series A #74. * When he was first introduced in ''The X-Men'', Volume 1 #11, the Stranger appeared in normal Earth-style clothing including slacks and the traditional scientists' lab coat. Later, he adopted his more colorful and memorable cosmic costume, which included a sleeveless red tunic, a green cape and hot pants. * An animated version of the Stranger appeared in "The Saga of Beta-Ray Bill!" episode of The Super Hero Squad Show where he was voiced by actor John Barrowman. * It is possible that the Stranger may in fact be a mutant. At the very least, he registers as a mutant using early mutant detection processes (a Radar-Image Beam), which is what drew Charles Xavier and Magneto to him in the first place. Uncanny X-Men 11 * The Toad once impersonated the Stranger during a battle with the Avengers. Avengers 137-138 * According to the Living Tribunal, the true origin of the Stranger, that he wishes to keep secret, is that he once constituted an aspect of its being, which the Tribunal expelled from itself because the Stranger kept it from interacting with the rest of the Marvel Universe. Silver Surfer Vol 3 31 See also * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants * Gigantians * Overmind * Silver Surfer * Thanos * X-Men External Links * * The Stranger at Wikipedia * * Appearances * Tales to Astonish 90 * Tales to Astonish 91 * Thor 178 References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Scientists